Sister
Sister is the second story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on May 26th 2002 and closed on February 23rd, 2003, for a total of 158 comics. This arc centers on the magical creation and social integration of Ellen. It is currently the only arc to have a sequel or sequels. Open the Box The story opened with Tedd's father informing Tedd that he would away on business for a few days and telling Tedd not to fool around with Grace during that time; he did admit that she couldn't get pregnant while transformed, which was probably not a good idea. Later, during art class, Tony mocked Tedd's drawing of Grace, causing Tedd to seek the revenge of turning Tony into a girl (which he still hasn't gone through with). Meanwhile, Susan made her first appearance, discussing the events of the Relations storylines with Sarah. Susan just blamed the whole thing on Elliot, and revealed herself as the one who taught Sarah how to use The Hammers. During lunch at Moperville North, Sarah found Tedd and asked where Elliot was. Tedd revealed that Elliot had called him from home and had told him his situation. Either Elliot didn't mention the girls' names or Tedd just didn't pay much attention, since Tedd related that Elliot had "broken up with some chick" and that he was angsting over how to patch things up with "this other girl he truly loves", unaware that Sarah was the latter of the girls Elliot had been talking about, or that the former was his cousin. Before the conversation could go farther, a pair of characters from Dan's old comic, Matt and Rat, appeared and tried to claim the comic as their own. Confused and annoyed, Tedd and Sarah left them to bemoan their fate as minor characters, at which point Mark appeared and told them that he would probably not even make the character chart. Tedd was called to the principal's office; there he explained that the goo from the Goo storyline wasn't brought to life by his own actions. At Moperville South, Nanase discussed the events from the Relations storyline with Justin, further introducing him in the comic. Justin grumbled a bit about his lack of success with finding other gay guys, and offhandedly suggested that Nanase might not be attracted to guys. Nanase angrily denied it, saying she was as straight as a line. The two ended their conversation in a huff. Read the Rules After school, Elliot attempted to call Sarah, but was interrupted by Tedd, who sought a place to fix the TF Gun (which was stuck on safety and wouldn't fire) away from Grace. He revealed he had just turned himself into a girl. Elliot's eyeballs popped out when he saw that, which Tedd found creepy. When Elliot asked why Tedd would turn into a girl, Tedd said it got stuck when was testing the gun in preparation for its use on Tony. He said he didn't want Grace to see him transformed, and was intending to fix it while she played computer games. Before fixing the gun, Tedd used the record feature on his glasses while performing a strip dance in front of the bathroom mirror for his later personal viewing. After the gun was fixed, Elliot called up Sarah, and she began heading over. After Elliot accidentally made a crack at Tedd's androgynous appearance (after he turned back), Tedd got angry and zapped Elliot with the gun, turning him female; the gun had been set to the Female Variant 5 (v5) form. Tedd attributed his anger to the sudden testosterone rush, but wasn't certain. Before Elliot could be zapped back, the gun broke completely, and Tedd revealed the auto-reversal time on this form was a month, which incidentally was about as long as it would to get new parts for the gun. Sarah soon arrived, learned of the situation, and was confused as to why she was still being physically attracted to Elliot. Tedd explained that the Female Variant Number Five form entailed the possession of enhanced pheromones that attracted anyone save blood relatives, as well as making its user's orientation bisexual. Elliot started to object, but stopped himself when Tedd took off his glasses and insisted that they never speak of it again (it was later commented that being attracted to Tedd probably wasn't the best test of whether Elliot was attracted to men, since Tedd has an extremely androgynous face). As Tedd returned home to try and find a faster solution, Elliot got Sarah to help him prep for school as a woman because he was unwilling to miss a full month of school. Later, Elliot explained the situation to his parents (who took it with remarkable ease) while Grace confronted Tedd about the video he had recorded of his strip dance, which was streamed directly to his computer and thus popped up while she was playing a game. Set Up the Pieces Tedd had concluded that Elliot would not be going to school, only to have him appear as a new transfer student called "Ellen". Elliot introduced himself to Tedd as "Ellen", but was interrupted by Tony who called Tedd a dweeb and male Elliot a demon while flirting with "Ellen". Elliot responded by hitting him with a Hammer (one of the very few perks to now being female). Elliot explained that he worked out a deal with the principal so that he could keep getting credit and the teachers would support his story. Elliot said this proves that teachers really care about their students, but a teacher within earshot laughed at this thought. Matt and Rat were in that class and Rat revealed that he was attracted to "Ellen", even though Matt pointed out the it was clearly Elliot in girl form. While walking to the cafeteria, Elliot sensed a powerful force, but got angry at Tedd when the latter said it might be PMS. Susan was walking across the cafeteria toward Sarah, pausing only to triple Hammer Tony for a lewd comment (which displayed her skill with the Hammers: she used three separate Hammers to hit him, and didn't even let go of her lunch tray), when she saw "Ellen". She told Sarah to get the table while she invited him to sit with them, not knowing it was Elliot. Elliot then tried to sit with Tedd, but Tedd said he was going to the library to research a solution to Elliot's problem, and told Elliot to go sit with the girls. While sitting there, Susan made small talk and tried to get "Ellen" to join her feminist group; when Elliot suggested male Elliot could join, Susan said he couldn't because he was a man, and she wanted female superiority. After Sarah and Elliot tried to argue for equal treatment, Susan said all men were insensitive jerks and the Elliot only brought Sarah to the ASMA Dojo so he could show off his busty girlfriend instead of talking to Sarah, and that made him stupid, cowardly, and proved he didn't care for Sarah. Sarah had had quite enough (she knew that Elliot was Elliot and there was no such person as Ellen), and told Susan that she and Elliot had already talked, so she should be quiet. After leaving Susan, Elliot and Sarah talked about what Susan said, Elliot apologized again, and Sarah told him not to kiss her until he was back to normal. Play the Game Tedd called Elliot and told him that Grace had come up with a solution for his female troubles in the time between her studies of Japanese and advanced calculus. While talking to Elliot, Tedd heard an echo; he correctly deduced that Elliot was posing in his bathroom mirror, which Elliot flatly denied. When Elliot arrived, he was nervous that Tedd wasn't wearing his glasses, and really scared when he saw Grace was playing with their functions. After avoiding Tedd's question about the girl's locker room, Elliot grabbed the glasses from Grace's face and stuck them on Tedd's, not knowing that the X-ray feature was on. Grace then told Elliot her plan for getting him back to normal; initially, he was skeptical of it. He then expressed his skepticism to Tedd, and Tedd assumed he was worried that magic wouldn't work. Elliot told him that this was not his issue with the plan, and gave Nanase as an example of a magic user. When Elliot brought her up, Tedd revealed that she was his cousin. Elliot briefly panicked, before realizing he had made out with Tedd's cousin and not his own. Elliot was still unconvinced he should go through with Grace's plan until she reminded him of the threat of experiencing PMS. Tedd was nervous about leaving Grace alone at night because of the threat of her "brothers", but relented when she said they did not know where she was. Elliot went home to prepare, and set up the cover story that he was sleeping over at Tedd's house. Elliot decided to take a nap in the car until they got to their destination. When Tedd expressed worry over leaving Grace alone Elliot, said he had gotten Greg to keep an eye on Grace for them. When Grace was seemingly left alone without Tedd, she got bored, and decided to assume her half squirrel form. When she did this, Greg, who was hiding in the bushes, sensed a sudden power increase from inside the house, but no urgency or danger. Grace, still bored, decided to bounce around, but when she jumped she almost hit the wall, and realized she was much lighter than before. She weighed herself, and found she weighed 80 lbs as opposed to the 160 lbs she had told Sarah. When she changed back to normal, Greg sensed that most of the power had disappeared. When she weighed herself in her normal form, Grace found she weighed 120 lbs. She then tried the cat form, found it was 137 lbs, and Greg sensed the power rivaling Nanase's. Finally, she tried the Jeremy form and found it to be 200 lbs. She then realized the mass-changing now linked to her ability may be due to being zapped by the TF Gun. Greg sensed that the power was greater than his, and despite still not sensing any danger, decided to break down the door and make sure Grace was okay, still unaware the power emanated from her. Greg searched the house, calling out for Grace, and mentioned he was a friend of Elliot's. When Grace heard this, she was in her full squirrel form. Greg came upon Grace's clothes in the bathroom, and was suddenly attacked by Jeremy. Jeremy crashed into Greg's forcefield and was grabbed by Grace, who had reassumed her half squirrel form. She listened as Greg explained himself, and took offence when he asked her to get dressed. Greg tried to explain the indecency of nudity, and suggested that Grace might be from a different country. Grace went with that excuse, but when Greg inquired further, she asked him if he wanted to see all the naked people, which prompted him to bemoan his not fitting the stereotype of an old, perverted martial arts master. Greg then fixed the front door and settled down to view Tedd's anime stash. Grace went to the computer for a game, and found herself talking to Beta Tedd, who gave her a warning. Knock the Board Over When Elliot and Tedd arrived at the PTTAOLUTASF, Elliot was forced to sneak in through an open window, while Tedd only had to show the guard his ID. After reaching the second floor, they found the diamond laying on a pedestal, right out in the open. After touching it, Elliot was split into two people, creating Ellen. Elliot and Tedd were shocked to see her, while Ellen was confused. Once Tedd explained that the diamond "separates" the curse, he explained that Ellen was the manifestation of v5'd Elliot, which scared Ellen, because she was convinced that meant she was going to die in less than a month (when the transformation would have worn off). The stress and fear caused Ellen to think of herself as Elliot's evil twin. Tedd tried to stop Elliot and Ellen from leaping to conclusions while Elliot tried to calm Ellen down by pointing out that she couldn't be his evil twin because they weren't even the same gender. Ellen said all she had to do was get home first and do things that he would get blamed for later. Elliot tried to say he had the keys, but Ellen points out that everything he had was duplicated, otherwise she would have been nude. Elliot tried to block her, but Ellen went for the window; only to be stopped by Elliot, who grabbed her. Ellen escaped his grip, and the two prepared to fight. Ellen told Elliot to move, but when he refused, she tricked him into looking behind himself and attacked. Elliot flipped her, but accidentally threw her out of the window, which lacked glass. Elliot prepared to go after her, but was knocked out by the security guard. When he woke up Elliot found himself in a holding cell with Tedd, who explained that he had managed to get a copy of the wizard who created the Dewitchery Diamond's journal, which explained that Ellen was not going to die. Tedd explained that the original purpose of the diamond was to cure a noble of lycanthropy, but resulted in the creation of a werewolf that remained in wolf form all the time, and which, having been freed from the human body, went on a rampage. After reading that, Elliot and Tedd tried to figure out how Ellen was going to get back to Moperville since Elliot slept most of the way there, not considering that Ellen could ask for directions. When Elliot practiced pretending to be a sick prisoner, Tedd told him it would not work for them. However, when the security guard told them that they were free to go, Tedd sarcastically expressed that he was impressed by Elliot's acting. While they both tried to figure out how to get home, Elliot asked for Tedd's belt but Tedd told him that it would hurt. Elliot accepted this, put it on, pressed a button on the buckle, and turned into a cat-boy. After the pain passed, Elliot took Tedd's glasses and prepared to carry Tedd and run back to Moperville. Scattered Pieces Grace waited for Tedd to come back, and Ellen went to school. In first period, gym class, Ellen sat and watched the girls change in an effort to get in trouble; it didn't work. Next, she yelled at a teacher who was making fun of her, and told him to make sure she got in trouble. In her next class, the teacher told her to pick a topic to give a speech. Trying to get in trouble, Ellen picked PMS. The teacher was OK with this, and told her she had two minutes. Ellen panicked, summoned the Demonic Duck, and ran away. Elliot and Tedd tried to hitchhike back home, since Elliot could no longer carry Tedd. Elliot wanted to change back, but Tedd said it was too dangerous and they just needed to risk a ride. A car pulled over, and the driver was Hedge. Sensei Greg had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming of Tenchi when he was awoken by Grace's scream. Rushing to her, he found she was having a terrible nightmare. After she had woken up, Greg tried to ask her about the dream, but she didn't want to talk about it. She said she had fallen asleep waiting for Tedd, and had designed her own computer game. She said she would have been playing it, but an image on the computer frightened her. Greg checked the computer, but saw a video clip that Tedd had sent to Grace using his glasses explaining Ellen's predicament instead, also telling her to pass on the message to Sarah. Since it was too late to call her, Greg drove Grace to the school. At the school, Ellen was angry because she couldn't get Elliot in trouble. When she overheard Tony making fun of Tedd, she grabbed him from behind and threatened to emasculate him if he mocked Tedd again. After dropping him, Ellen grabbed the principal's hairpiece off his head and said it made him look like Hitler. After all this, Ellen saw Sarah, and ran into the girl's washroom. After Sarah found her she told Ellen, thinking she was Elliot, that she loved him, and Ellen kissed her and said goodbye. Fist Fight After Ellen ran away, she sensed something, turned around, and saved Sarah from an attack by the Omega goo. Thinking quickly, Susan pulled a fire alarm to evacuate the school. Ellen told Sarah to run home, and that she was going to destroy the goo and anyone who stood in her way. In the cafeteria, Susan called Nanase and told her to come and kill the goo. The goo tried to scare Ellen, but she was unimpressed, as she thought she'd die soon anyway. While running away, Sarah literally ran into Grace, who had arrived at the school with Greg, who told her that Ellen was not Elliot and Sarah told them that Ellen was in danger. Meanwhile, Ellen continued to fight the goo, discovering it could breathe fire. When they saw the goo, Grace tried to explain about the warning from Beta Tedd, but Greg interrupted her and attempted to help Ellen. Ellen expressed her intention to fight alone, and discovered she could fire a V5 beam (although she did not realize its true nature yet). She tested the beam on the goo, and found that the beam would stun it. Grace explained the nature of Ellen and why Ellen needed to be told the truth about herself, but not by anyone present. Susan then appeared, told them to wait for Nanase, and asked who Grace was; Grace replied with "Claire" after being prompted by Greg. Sarah then asked Susan how she knew Nanase, to which she responded vaguely. Grace then told them how to destroy the goo. Ellen blamed the goo for her existence, and the goo tried to pass the blame to Tedd, to which Ellen pointed out the illogicality of her situation. Nanase then arrived with Justin and they were quickly brought up to speed on the situation. Nanase was told she had to talk to Ellen, and decided to use her color-clone magic to distract the Goo while she talked to her. Just after she told her she would not disappear after a month, she and Ellen were noticed by the goo, slammed against the wall, became stuck and were almost impaled by the goo`s spikes before Grace used her telekinesis to stop it. As Greg, Susan, and Justin fought to get to them, Sarah urged Grace to switch to a stronger form. Grace`s indecision led her to assume her first legion form, which combined all her known previous forms, and led to the tentacles threatening Ellen and Nanase being destroyed. The goo recognized Grace as an alternate of General Shade Tail and, frightened, collected its mass into a single spot. When Ellen and Nanase were freed, the goo began to puff pink smoke from itself in an attempt to transform into a stronger form, and taunted them to stop it from doing so. Ellen took this as an invitation to attack it while it was small and ran at it, jumped into it, and, using a combination of her beam and the Tamashii Gekido technique she inherited from Elliot, blew it up. Ellen was transformed into her Venus form for the first time, and had a moment to reflect on her state before she noticed the goo's demon nuclei, and crushed it with her shoe. In the Alpha Universe, Lord Tedd watched in anger as a display showed him that that particular goo cell (#0012) had failed its objective. Outside, the Science Teacher and Principal Verrückt discussed the absence of the fire department, and Principal Verrückt extolled the virtues of murals over fire safety. Clean Up After Ellen had finished killing the goo, Susan came up to her to ask how the ray affected her; Ellen suggested they sneak off and find out, but Susan told her to change back. After Ellen apologized to Susan, Elliot turned up in his cat form, for which Sarah was mad at Tedd until Elliot explained that his current form was his own doing. Meanwhile, Tedd was tackle-glomped by Grace. Elliot wanted to know what had happened, but Sarah insisted he go first; Elliot explained about what had happened to himself and Tedd, and that Hedge was looking for Grace. Grace was worried about Hedge, Ellen was worried about people forgetting her, and everyone else was confused; it was at this point that Mr. Verres turned up. Mr. Verres told everyone who he was and that a clean-up crew was coming, so they should relocate to his house to talk things over. After seeing Ellen and Elliot, he asked which of them the duplicate was, and Elliot said that honestly, they didn't know. Elliot impressed everyone by standing up for Ellen, but Ellen insisted that she was the duplicate, so they should just lock her up. Mr. Verres said he didn't intend to. Mr. Verres explained that his job was to "cover up" how Ellen was created and that he would have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dunkel about it. Nanase asked Justin to go to his house to get cleaned up and Mr. Verres, noticing her, revealed to the group that he was her uncle. Elliot, Ellen and Susan were driven to the Verres residence by Sarah, while Mr. Verres drove Tedd and Grace. Justin drove Nanase to his house, where she took a shower. At the Verres residence, Grace showed Tedd, Elliot, and Mr. Verres a screenshot of Lord Tedd; Mr. Verres remarked that "Grace didn't die in that dimension", which spooked Grace and startled Tedd and Elliot. Sarah asked about how Susan knew Nanase, and she gave a vague response. Ellen tried out her V5 beam on herself in the bathroom, and was exhilarated by the experience. Justin and Nanase arrived and were greeted by Sarah. Upon seeing each other, Ellen and Nanase both laughed at each other's clothes. Mr. Verres explained to Ellen the reality of her situation, which made her cry. Elliot chose Nanase to talk to Ellen to cheer her up, and explained his choice to her. Ellen introduced herself to Nanase and told her that she intended to introduce herself to the rest of the group, but was afraid of ridicule. Nanase reassured her that she would make sure they didn't ridiculte this, and carried her around while Ellen introduced herself to everyone. After Mr. Verres told them how Tedd could have avoided this whole situation, Elliot and Ellen both got angry at Tedd. After verifying her beam's effects on the TF gun testing machine (it was indeed a v5 beam), Ellen zapped Tedd. Susan expressed irritation at being trapped under Jeremy until Justin told her that cats prefer to be where they are least wanted. Taking this advice to its extreme, she expressed over-the-top affection toward Jeremy, and succeeded in driving away not only the cat but Justin as well. Grace expressed her continued attraction to Tedd despite him being female. Justin noticed a note on the fridge and he, Nanase, and Sarah attempted to decipher its illegible handwriting. When Mr. Verres came up and explained the note, Elliot had to restrain Ellen from hurting Tedd. Tedd took the note and gave his own interpretation of its content, and Ellen tried reading it before she understood that Tedd could not have realized its true content. Mr. Verres explained the plan for Ellen's future and, after a while, Elliot decided it was time to transform back to normal, which he had been putting off because of the pain. When Elliot and Ellen got home, with the help of Mr. Verres, Elliot introduced Ellen to his parents, and she was integrated into the family with surprising ease. The cover story for Ellen was revealed, along with an example of how uryuoms were "covered up". Elliot then had a conversation with his parents about the sleeping arrangements, as well as Ellen's identity relative to Elliot. This freaked him out, and he left the room while they continued to discuss it. Walking away Elliot, was ambushed by Ellen who hugged him and called him "mommy". This freaked him out even more, until she told him she was messing with him. She then revealed that she thought Tedd was cute, and therefore he did too while female. Just before going to sleep, Elliot verified to Ellen that the school would be closed the next day and that he thought of her as a sister as opposed to a daughter. He asked her whether she thought of him as a father, but she had already fallen asleep; he tucked her in and said goodnight before falling asleep himself. References Category:Story arcs